THE SLOTH
THE SLOTH '''(ナマルケモルル Namarukemoruru) is an enemy that appears in Stories of Legend and certain event stages, such as Attack on W-Cyclone (Expert). Enemy THE SLOTH is one of the slowest enemy units in the game. It has a very slow attack rate, but it can inflict 8,000 damage on multiple cat units. This enemy is relatively similar to Bahamut Cat: slow attack rate, slow speed, but very high attack power and range, with the difference that unlike Bahamut, he has high HP. He can stall your cats for a remarkably long time, making him extremely deadly. THE SLOTH truly becomes a monstrous threat when used as support with extremely powerful enemies, most notably in Attack on W-Cyclone and Pitfall Zone. Do note that while THE SLOTH can easily stall your cats, your cats can also stall it, using his advantage to yours. On stages with little to no support, simply throwing in periodic Crazed Cats can help stall it while you build up cash for your onslaught. Strategy THE SLOTH is usually being defended by peons in the stages that it appears in. As such, a good strategy is to lure it as close to your base as possible, delaying support from other enemies. Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, Jamiera Cat and Crazed Mythical Titan Cat can then be used to deal high damage, while usually being able to survive at least one attack (two to three). Alternatively, units with higher range than Bahamut Cat's unevolved and evolved forms, such as Li'l Nyandam, will be able to deal damage to THE SLOTH without being hit by its attack. After completing (and if you have completed) all 3 chapters of Into the Future, Awakened Bahamut can be used to deal massive amounts of damage, provided that THE SLOTH has little support and Awakened Bahamut is sent out immediately after an attack. In levels such as Salty Is Seawater, where THE SLOTH has almost no support, if you are feeling cheesy, you can just spam Ramen Cat, as he can kill THE SLOTH surprisingly easily. THE SLOTH (emphasis on sloth) is really slow. He can be overwhelmed by a horde of your meatshields and other cats that will protect your strong cats. Also, Metal Cat, stacked over time, may be able to do lots of damage to him over time in stages where he is not protected, as he will have plenty of time to do damage to him. (This is not tested and may take a while.) Dictionary Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start. Variants Lucky Sloth An enemy only appears in Occult Festival Event and Ritual Happiness. Attacks faster, but with lower attack range. Elder Sloth (Alien) Has faster movement speed and longer range than THE SLOTH. Also has a 100% chance to knockback cats as well. Mercury Sloth (Metal) Appears only in Silver Week event. Has faster attack animation and is Metal, but has lower range and damage. Appears Stories of Legend Stages *Stage 4-8: Salty is Seawater (100%) *Stage 5-3: Enticing Tunnels (100%) *Stage 5-6: Thriller Bridge (100%) *Stage 7-6: Tactical War Tuna (100%) *Stage 8-5: Dumpy Cave (200%) *Stage 14-3: Crunchy Wall (200%) *Stage 14-6: Disapproving Giant (200%) *Stage 16-6: Ancient One-Piece (100%) *Stage 18-5: Pitfall Zone (100%) *Stage 20-1: Gandara's Rest (300%) *Stage 22-1: The Red Carpet (400%) *Stage 24-6: Scent of Gore & Fish (200%) *Stage 25-3: Kugel Schreiber (200%) *Stage 27-4: Cursed Blizzards (400%) *Stage 34-2: Swamp of Sacrifice (400%) *Stage 44-4: Dry Season (400%) *Stage 47-2: Valley of the End (500%) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 4-5: Frontier Dawn (600%) * Stage 14-1: Holiday Atonement (400%) * Stage 17-4: Chilly Pool (300%) Other Stages *Attack on W-Cyclone (Expert) (150%) *Bears be Bear: Stage 8 - Can't Bear Anymore (100%) *Oh Yokozuna!: Hard+ (200%) *''Dragon Poker: Stage 1 - Super-combined (100%) *''Auto-self Defense Force Stage 7 - Enyakora Taisa ''(100%) *Love is Sickness: Stage 8 - Never Give Up! (200%) *Teacher! It's Spring: Stage 7 - I L U (100%) *Sliming to Victory: Stage 4 - Paradise Derby (100%) *Honey Trap (Deadly) (400%) *Queen's Condemnation: Stage 1 - Honey Drip (Deadly) (400%) Trivia * THE SLOTH has the same range as Bahamut Cat, possibly as a way to counter him. * THE SLOTH is an indirect reference to No-Face in the Studio Ghibli movie, "Spirited Away". Gallery Screenshot 2013-12-01-11-02-36.png Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/041.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Bore | Rain D. >> ''' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:White Enemies